masquerade
by Tatikara
Summary: [ zexion × aerith ] he didn’t want to put on a costume just to hold her. — [oneshot]


**author's note** ..  
This is the result of a write-off with a friend, with a random pairing and lyric as the prompt. It was timed, so, probably isn't as good as it could have been.

kh is not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
aerith x zexion  
( _give us life again cause we just want to be whole_. )

& - - - »

Wind, as soft as a breath of air, shifted through the houses and flowers of Radiant Garden, toying with the hood cloaking his face with shadows, though barely powerful enough to rip it from his grasp and expose him to the townsfolk he used to know.

_Welcome home_, Zexion was tempted to say as someone who might have been his neighbor ten years ago walked by him without a sparing glance, shoes clacking against the cobblestone sidewalk. Perhaps it was the ominous darkness that seemed to follow him that let the humans know he was different -- _dangerous_. Instincts, though unconscious to most of the people walking to work or the supermarket, made it easier for Zexion to stand in his home, for they would simply move out of his way, no questions asked. Don't walk too close to the hooded man, honey; he might bite.

It was his home -- but it didn't feel like it. Ienzo had loved it in Radiant Garden; it was calm and quaint, so he could study in peace, so long as his louder colleagues were out of sight, tucked away in their homes or a pub. Now, without a heart, a name, a purpose . . . he did not belong. Zexion, the stench of darkness stuck to his skin, could no longer fit into a place so tranquil. He wondered if gaining a heart again would change that -- or if he would be forced to live in a non-existent world for the rest of his life, trapped between threatening skyscrapers and gloomy skies.

Sometimes, he wished that his memories had been completely erased like Roxas' -- then it wouldn't be so hard to disregard his home, and move on with more important missions. The only reason he was here was for _Her_, and she was the only reason that he couldn't forget.

_Aerith_.

He recently remembered her name, each syllable perfect on his tongue. Ienzo knew her; he _adored_ her, though was far too tangled with his laboratory work to commit to a relationship. If Zexion could feel regret, he was sure it would tighten his chest now, as he searched the crowd for a sign of the girl -- though could only see barely recognizable faces, brushing past him with haste.

Indigo eyes fluttered shut, unnoticed within the darkness of his hood. Zexion began to concentrate, focusing on a particular image in his mind: Heartless.

As if on cue, one of the townsfolk let out a shrill cry, her voice echoing down the small streets: "Heartless!"

Immediately, the small community began to murmur in panic, gasps sounding through the crowd as some attempted to move indoors and other, bolder people craned their necks to see who had caused the sudden incidence. The woman hadn't lied: there were at least a dozen Heartless crawling on the ground, moving curiously toward those who dared to get too close. A quiet smirk appeared on Zexion's lips, eyes opening just in time to see the door across from him burst open.

A tall man with brown hair ran from the house, a peculiar sword -- a gunblade -- in his hand and eyebrows pinched from worry. He obviously heard the cries for help circulating near the outbreak of Heartless, and in an instant, was moving toward the Shadows. A smaller, black haired girl appeared quickly behind him, calling to his back:

"Leon! I'm coming with you!"

Leon did not stop to wait for his sidekick; rather, the scantily dressed girl fumbled to keep up with him and exterminate the town of their new pests.

A laugh clawed in his throat, though he kept it back with an expert passive façade. The Puppet Master strikes again; Number Six had merely conjured illusions of Heartless to keep the town busy, and catch a better glimpse of the leader of the local Restoration Committee. The Nobody shifted through the shadows as if he were made of the darkness, melting into any shade that he could find.

_Leon_; he understood that he was close to Aerith, as they, along with the younger girl, lived together. Naturally, he'd put a lot of thought into his plan, as any schemer would -- Zexion could not simply materialize before Aerith, for it would reveal what monster he had become. If he did not belong with the residents of Radiant Garden anymore, he was far from feeling right with Aerith, so long as his identity was apparent. If she knew he was Ienzo . . . even without a heart, Zexion wasn't sure that he could handle the inner consequences. She would want to help him, but would inevitably find out that all they did to get their hearts back was kill. If Zexion remembered her correctly ( and the way her strong heart worked, still beating safely in her chest ), such strategies wouldn't go over well.

Zexion, drowning in the shadows behind the shared house and out of sight, began to focus again on his powers, this time transforming himself. He was still Zexion beneath the shell, but a skillfully crafted illusion kept him hidden as the man who'd run toward the fake Heartless only moments ago -- Leon.

He barely had the time to round the corner of the house again before he was greeted with a sweetly floral scent, blocking the rest of his senses and causing him to freeze. Aerith was now standing in the open doorway, hands pressed to her chest ( over her heart, Zexion thought ) and lips pressed into a concerned frown. "Heartless?" He heard her whisper, and could tell that she was debating on whether or not to leave and help -- meaning that this was his only chance. His illusions would only hold up for so long . . .

Zexion tried to take a step forward, though found himself immobile. _Aerith_, he said in his head, though could not will his lips to move -- so he said it again, the name playing like a broken record, though only in his mind. _Aerith Aerith Aerith Aerith_. She did not hear.

But, as those being watched have a tendency to do, Aerith realized the eyes glued to her, and glanced in his direction. Surprise flooded onto her face, confused at seeing Leon lagging behind -- or back already? The real man and fight in the sidewalk was just out of their sight.

"Was that all? Where's Yuffie?"

His lips parted, but only a breath of air slipped past them. Ten years away from the person he cherished . . . and he turned into a wreck.

"Leon . . . ?"

The fake alias barely brought him back to reality. "It's okay. They're gone." He struggled to remember the name she'd said before. "_Yuffie_ . . . is making sure everyone is alright."

Though the woman did not seem completely convinced, her lips curved upwards into a smile that would have stopped his heart, if he had one. "Okay. Come back in and finish your coffee."

_Coffee_. Zexion was tempted to grimace, though knew better -- chances were, Leon wasn't drinking the caffeinated toxic waste because he hated it.

Aerith disappeared within the house, leaving Zexion / Leon alone in the street. He could still faintly hear the fight taking place within the town as he willed his illusions to move further away -- though allowed one to disappear, as if defeated, so not to discourage them. He then followed cautiously behind Aerith.

Once he was inside the small house ( littered with books, he noticed, which almost made him thrilled in itself ), she was already sitting at the table, sipping from a mug. Next to her was another mug, half-full in front of a chair that had hastily been pushed away once the fake Heartless appeared. Leon's, he assumed, and lowered himself beside her, his steps stiff, yet clumsy; he wasn't aware that Nobodies could become so uncharacteristically nervous.

"Heartless," Aerith murmured as he took hold of his drink. "We haven't seen them around in a while . . ."

Zexion found that his throat had conveniently decided to close again, leaving him simply with the options of staring longingly at the girl he'd only had memories of for ten years, and smelling her overpowering ( yet utterly beautiful ) scent. He noticed her begin to fidget under his endless silent gaze, though could not will himself to answer. There was a clock somewhere nearby, _tick tock_ing the seconds away, though he barely noticed it as he gazed to his side.

"What is it?" She questioned finally, frazzled.

He could hold the words back no longer; they slipped from his lips before he could stop himself, though mentally cringed at the confession all the same. "I've missed you, Aerith. I've missed you so much."

There was a long pause, allowing him the realization of what he'd just said as a man who sat with Aerith at this very table just two minutes ago. The clock's _tick tocks_ seemed to turn into laughter. Puppet Master indeed; Zexion couldn't control anything around her. What an idiot.

At last, Aerith blinked and offered a forced grin. "I missed you too, Leon."

Her next action was not anticipated. She suddenly moved forward, wrapping who she thought was her friend in a tight hug. For moments, Zexion couldn't move or breathe; he could only feel her, pressed gently against _him_ -- not an illusion, though the shell was still there. For the first time, the teen that had never showed weakness or flaw felt whole trapped between her arms.

Hesitantly, he returned the embrace, though found himself pulling her closer, as if he were Ienzo and she still knew. As if he weren't advancing a relationship that hadn't previously been there between two best friends -- they were just _Aerith_ and _Ienzo_, hugging like the stupid teenagers they used to be even though Ienzo couldn't get himself to stray away from work and say that he loved her. Now it was impossible.

"Leon. What's wrong?"

He hadn't been expecting that, either.

_Leon_. You're Leon now, you imbecile.

"Nothing," He murmured in her ear. Although it wasn't a lie ( for nothing could be wrong with her in his arms ), it wasn't the complete truth -- he didn't want to put on a costume just to hold her. Suddenly, he felt her moving away again, though it wasn't of his own doing -- _she_ was pushing _him_ away. Look what you've done now.

It's all eyes on you, Mister Puppet Master. Her green irises, so alluring and gentle and perfect, stared into his fake ones, though he was sure that she was looking past them -- and for a moment, he was scared. She couldn't find out. _You've already gone too far_.

He wanted to stay here, _home_, not go back to The World That Never Was -- but this charade was only prolonging the torture.

"I should get . . . _Yuffie_," He muttered, his voice but a quiet whisper. She nodded, and in an instant, he was gone -- melted into the shadows again, a creature meant to stay alone no matter what his missions accomplished.


End file.
